Social Media Policies
Landry’s While your free time is generally not subject to any restriction by the Company, the Company urges all employees not to post information regarding the Company, their jobs, or other employees which could lead to morale issues in the workplace or detrimentally affect the Company’s business. This can be accomplished by always thinking before you post, being civil to others and their opinions, and not posting personal information about others unless you have received their permission. You are personally responsible for the content you publish on blogs, wikis, or any other form of social media. Be mindful that what you publish will be public for a long time. Be also mindful that if the Company receives a complaint from an employee about information you have posted about that employee, the Company may need to investigate that complaint to insure that there has been no violation of the harassment policy or other Company policy. In the event there is such a complaint, you will be expected to cooperate in any investigation of that complaint, including providing access to the posts at issue (Hyman, 2015). Adidas Employees are allowed to associate themselves with the company when posting but they must clearly brand their online posts as personal and purely their own. The company should not be held liable for any repercussions the employees’ content may generate. Content pertaining to sensitive company information (particularly those found within Adidas internal networks) should not be shared to the outside online community. Divulging information like the company’s design plans, internal operations and legal matters are prohibited. Proper copyright and reference laws should be observed by employees when posting online. Best Buy Like Adidas, Best Buy also mandates its employees to freely disclose their affiliation with the company granted that disclaimers are set freeing the company from any intellectual investment in the post. Dishonorable content such as racial, ethnic, sexual, religious, and physical disability slurs are not tolerated. Employees are not allowed to disclose information that are financial, operational and legal in nature, as well as any information that pertains to clients and customers. HP # HP promotes healthy and honest discourse with its readers. # The company reserves the right to edit or amend any misleading or inaccurate content depicted in blog posts. The company also reserves the right to delete blog posts violating the code of conduct. # HP values, respects, and upholds the intellectual property rights of its bloggers. GAP # “'Some subjects can invite a flame war.' Be careful discussing things where emotions run high (e.g. politics and religion) and show respect for others’ opinions.” # “Your job comes first. Unless you are an authorized Social Media Manager, don’t let social media affect your job performance.” # “'If you #!%#@# up?' Correct it immediately and be clear about what you’ve done to fix it. Contact the social media team if it’s a real doozy.” # “'Don’t even think about it….' Talking about financial information, sales trends, strategies, forecasts, legal issues, future promotional activities. Giving out personal information about customers or employees. Posting confidential or non-public information. Responding to an offensive or negative post by a customer. There’s no winner in that game.” Los Angeles Times Principles of integrity, professionalism, privacy and impartiality should be observed by journalists when posting online. The authenticity of what employees post is important. Online journalists should verify questionable content with credible sources before posting or tweeting about it. It is important for employees to properly define their association with the publication as they would do offline. Social Networking Wikia Category:Social Media Policy